1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a speaker mounting structure of a head rest in a vehicle for mounting a pair of left and right speakers to the head rest provided at an upper portion of a seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional speaker mounting structure of a head rest is already known from, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 61-28468 and Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 2-11453.
In the conventional speaker mounting structure shown in FIG. 9, overhangs 18a, 18a are provided on opposite sides of a head rest 18 and protrude from the head rest 18 in opposite outward directions. Speakers 21, 21 are mounted to the overhangs 18a, 18a. In the situation where the overhangs 18a on opposite sides of the head rest 18 are omitted, when a driver sitting on a seat S looks back in order to drive the vehicle in reverse, the driver obtains a sufficient rearward view by slightly moving his head from the center of the seat S to a position A. However, in the situation where the overhangs 18a on opposite sides of the head rest 18 are provided, in order to obtain a rearward view that is substantially equivalent to that from the position A, the driver must substantially turn or slide his body and move his head from the center of the seat S to a distant position B in order to look over the overhangs 18a. 